Fools In Love
by Skeptic Soprano
Summary: Billy Peltzer wants to help Kate Beringer while she volunteers at a school for musically gifted students, and he meets a young violinist who will teach him a thing or two about what is really important. NOTE: This takes place a year after the first film.
1. Prior Commitments

Billy Peltzer was going to be late for work…again. Not that it mattered much to him, his job as a bank clerk was so uneventful & it really wasn't his fault that his car wouldn't start, but maybe he should have had Mr. Futterman look at it anyway. He trudged through the snow, dogging glances from anyone who would reprimand him, like Ms. Degal, for instance.

He opened the door & crept inside, quickly removing his coat. "Billy!" The voice of Kate Beringer spoke just above a whisper. She was the bank's pretty brunette secretary. She beckoned for him anxiously, standing behind his desk. "You're getting better," She smiled up at him warmly, as she helped him adjust his clip-on tie. "You're only five minutes late today, I don't think Mr. Corbin will even notice."

Billy removed his back pack from his shoulder & placed it beneath his desk. It was the same place he used to hide his dog Barney, it would be a lot easier to hide Gizmo there. He unzipped the bag a little & the Mogwai popped its head up. Billy smirked, putting his finger to his lips, gesturing for Gizmo to keep quiet. He nodded with a tiny cooed & nestled back into Billy backpack.

"So Kate," Billy began as he cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out with me today after work? Seeing as we're getting out early and all…" He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Kate still made him a little nervous. "Oh Billy!" Kate laughed, feeling rather flattered. "I'd love to, but I can't." She turned promptly towards the filing cabinet. "I'm volunteering at Beaumont Academy. You know, the fancy music school?" She tipped her head in curiosity & Billy gave a glance of recollection. "Anyway, I'm helping them get ready for the big Christmas pageant." Yep! That was Kate, all right! Always busy trying to help others & barely leaving anytime for herself, even around the holidays. "But if you want to see me that bad," She smiled. "You could always drop by & watch."


	2. Beaumont Academy

Billy had taken up Kate's offer & had decided to go watch her while she volunteered at Beaumont Academy, maybe he would even help out. So, with Gizmo tucked safely in his backpack, he walked a few blocks from the bank to where a very grand looking building stood, covered in snow. He climbed the iced-over steps to the doors of the school & paused. "Gizmo, you have to be quiet, okay?" Billy gazed back at the green bag slung over his shoulder. "Mmmm-hmmm." a small coo emulated from inside. "Good boy." Billy chuckled, as he opened the doors & stepped into the warmth.

Beaumont Academy was a very old-fashion looking school house, its wooden arches & rafter were covered in tinsel & garland. Billy glanced at either side of the hall as he walked, trying to figure out what room Kate would be in. Each door had words painted on a small window with black letters. One read_ Woodwinds_, another said _Strings_ & a door on the opposite side, _Brass._

Billy continued to walk down the hall, hearing the sound of orchestral music being played over indistinct chatter. The music grew louder as Billy came to a large set of double doors, printed on the plaque beside them was the word Auditorium. "This must be it." Billy said, as he pushed the doors open.

The sounds in the auditorium amplified & nobody even seemed to notice Billy. He scanned the crowded room, looking for Kate. He saw one young lady admiring a Christmas tree that stood off to the right in the pit. He looked up at the stage & saw girl holding a bassoon on her lap, chatting with another girl who had a clarinet. Still, he didn't see Kate. He was about to turn around & go home, when a group of boys, carrying a tuba stepped passed him & revealed Kate sitting next to a blonde in a wheelchair, who held a violin.

"Kate!" He called out, putting a hand up in order to be better seen amongst the crowd. Kate glanced up & her brown eyes widened happily. "Billy, I'm so glad you're here." She smiled up at him. "Oh! Billy, this is Nadine." She gestured to the blonde in the wheelchair, who was wearing the same Navy colored uniform that the rest of the girls had on & a pair lace-up boots with metal leg braces fastened to them, which Billy had never seen before. He had to force himself not to stare. Nadine's blue eyes met with Billy's & she remained quiet. Kate giggled, rubbing the blonde's shoulder. "Nadine, this is Billy."

Billy knelt down & held his hand out. "Hello, Nadine." He smiled at the shy, young girl. "Hello, Billy." She replied, shaking his hand politely & then continuing to hold it. Billy thought nothing of it & smirked. "Nadine plays first chair violin here at the school." Kate explained, gesturing to the instrument on the girl's lap. "You see, that's very special." Kate fumbled a bit, not knowing enough to explain it properly. "It-it means she's the best." She glanced at the violinist with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Nadine responded in a rather quiet voice. "_In a way_, it means that I'm the best." Billy nodded in admiration. "Wow! That's…that's really impressive." And he meant it. She looked down, trying to avoid blushing at the boy. He was very charming & he had a nice smile. She liked the way he smiled at her. She liked the way he looked at her & spoke to her. It made her feel warm inside.

A rustling sound & small squeak came from Billy's backpack. He shifted to hopefully distract the girl, who no doubt, had heard the Mogwai. Nadine brow furrowed in slight confusion at the sound. "Uhh…" Kate got to her feet & thrust her hands in her pocket. "Nadine, you've been working all afternoon, why don't you go get a snack." Dropping several quarters into the girl's hand. Kate turned Nadine's chair into the other direction & gave her a gentle push. Billy rolled her eyes, at the bag on his shoulder & shook his finger in a reprimanding manner. Kate stood with her hands on her hips, trying to suck a smirk off her face. "Oh Billy," Kate snorted. "I think she likes you."


End file.
